Sentimientos Encontrados
by Tear Hidden
Summary: "—Pues no eres más que una marimacha sin gracia. Dudo mucho que alguien se fije en ti en serio. Lo sabes. Kuno y Ryoga son idiotas. Ese es el tipo de hombres que atraes. Nadie que valga la pena se fijará en ti. Así que ni lo dudes, tú a mi no me gustas." (re-editado)


**Ranma 1/2 es de Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

.

Otra vez.

«—Pues no eres más que una marimacho sin gracia. Dudo mucho que alguien se fije en ti en serio. Lo sabes. Kuno y Ryoga son idiotas. Ese es el tipo de hombres que atraes. Nadie que valga la pena en verdad se fijará en ti. Así que ni lo dudes, tú a mi no me gustas.»

¡BUM! fue ese sonido el que retumbó por toda la residencia Tendo y que quizás llamó la atención de los miembros que se encontraban ahí esa tarde. Pero, como tantas veces no metían sus narices en el asunto debido a la costumbre. Era normal un par de disparates al día, sumado a esas constantes peleas que terminaban muy mal para uno de los dos, pero que posteriormente se arreglaban. Pero nadie ese día era consciente de las inseguridades que fueron resguardando, durante la semana o mejor dicho hace mucho tiempo, en Akane.

Por lo que se sorprendieron y se asustaron, tanto él como otros al enterarse, cuando después que Akane huyera de manera tan brusca y de paso tirando al piso un vaso que se encontraba en la mesa donde siempre cenaban. Pero no había huido a su habitación como solía hacerlo, huyó de la casa.

Akane Tendo tenia en ese preciso momento un sentimiento agrio y despreciable, como el de esas veces que él le molestaba sin razón. Cuando ella no decía nada en contra de él e incluso lo contrario. Pero Ranma podía ser tan idiota que era capaz de arruinar los bonitos momentos en que ella se esforzaba en armar, o que bueno, sucedían. Mientras mas se alejaba de su hogar, Akane podía sentir como algo se apretujaba en sus adentros y que la volvía completamente vulnerable. Ese idiota, ese idiota. No quería verlo más, eso se aseguraba a cada paso que daba. Quería eliminarlo, quería destruirlo, quería que se desintegrara en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

Hay veces que no puede aguantarlo más. Akane sentía que iba a explotar y si lo hacia en frente de él no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. A ella, a su orgullo, a su dignidad como mujer y artista marcial. Ella quien a pesar de sentir tanta incertidumbre día a día, puede caminar sobre sus propios pies sin dejar que los demás velen por ella. Sin embargo, poco a poco se ha ido derrumbando por fingir que esta bien cuando en verdad no lo es así. Fingir ante los demás un poderoso orgullo, cuando en verdad lo único que se siente es opacada. Porque si: muchas veces Akane no se siente bonita, se acompleja de su cuerpo y desconfía de sus propias habilidades en el arte. Y Ranma con su bocota no hicieron más que empeorarla, romperla.

Es cierto que ya muchas veces han discutido y la han pasado bastante mal. Muchas veces Akane ha sentido el orgullo y el corazón roto por cada cosa que el le decía, pero aquella inseguridad solía fácilmente esconderla a través de los tantos golpes que le ha atinado. Ser agresiva e insoportable antes que débil, es algo que le parecía más adecuado.

«marimacho sin gracia» «no me gustas» no son frases nuevas, pero duelen más que nunca. Ese día la azabache iba a colapsar a lo mínimo que le dijeran. Era un hecho, porque ese mismo día en que tiene la discusión que aparentemente era como el pan de cada día y terminó siendo el detonante para que Akane empezará acumular lágrimas en sus ojos. Eso si no iba a delatarse, no iba a permitir que la viera así y que supiera que era su culpa. ¡Por tan grosero, idiota e imbécil!

En esa tarde a no tanto de llegar la noche, la joven buscaba un lugar en donde acomodarse y poder tranquilizarse. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que un lugar en donde varias veces han recurrido. Frente al rió en donde se podía apreciar el sol ocultarse de a pocos y Akane con el corazón que latía con fuerza por el inesperado ejercicio que conllevó salir corriendo fuera de los ojos de su familia y de Ranma, se dejó caer al pasto verde al ya no poder aguantarse a si misma. Y se quedó quieta en la misma posición que cayó, con las piernas dobladas hacia atrás y la mitad superior de su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Ahi se encontraba la azabache cabizbaja, con las pequeñas lágrimas recorriéndole sus mejillas y sus manos aferradas a su falda.

No debería afectarle tanto.

Es lo primero que piensa, luego de pasarse sus propias manos para secar sus mejillas y frotando los ojos levemente como si esto fuera a aliviar el dolor ya existente. Akane se acomoda dejando las rodillas a la altura de su barbilla y su brazos abrazando las piernas tapadas con su larga falda. Posteriormente oculta su rostro entre el hueco que forman sus rodillas y su tórax. Vuelve a secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter. Es ahí, en este momento, que se siente tan sola.

Kasumi quien es su más querida hermana y una madre para ella, no la entiende lo suficiente. Nabiki por supuesto no se molesta por hacerlo. Para Kasumi las cosas entre los adolescentes son tan sencillas como pedir unas disculpas. Si, le pediría pasado un rato que hablara con él y muy confiada las cosas se solucionarían rápidamente. Pero no sabe si lo hace porque en verdad le importa su relación con Ranma o porque no quiere que el ambiente familiar se vea afectado por una disputa de ellos. En todo caso, tampoco cree que Kasumi se capaz de ponerse en sus zapatos. Aunque le agradece tanto, que ha sabido cuidar de ella cuando su madre partió y le ha enseñado muchas cosas a lo largo de esos años. No cree que sea capaz de comprender porque es así, no cree que sea capaz de ver que la fuerza que siempre aparenta es solo eso: apariencia, y no cree que sea capaz de comprender que es lo que siente respecto a todas las situaciones que ha tenido que pasar desde que fue prometida.

Nabiki por su lado, adora entretenerse con su vida a costa de lo que pueda sentir. Si ello le es capaz de beneficiarle monetariamente, lo tomará sin rechistar. Aunque no es que crea de su hermana un completo monstruo o una reina de hielo y que de todas formas la quiere sin importar cuantas cosas haya hecho por una gran cantidad de yenes. Akane sabe que Nabiki es de las tantas personas que muchas veces no repara si en verdad le hace daño con sus imprudentes acciones. Pero son cosas que la azabache ha tenido que acostumbrarse, intentando demostrar con palabras y acciones que no le afectan.

Por eso ya no ha podido aguantar más.

Soun Tendo, su propio padre no le importó lo más mínimo que para ella, Ranma era un completo desconocido y de paso estuvieran comprometidos desde que eran unos bebes. Por supuesto, desde ese día Akane no se tomaba en serio ese tema del compromiso. Ella creía que su padre y el tío Genma podían hablar muchas cosas sobre ellos e intentar que se llevaran bien de _aquella manera _para tener la excusa lista para casarlos ese mismo día. Y no porque les importara que sus hijos se quisieran, porque les importara que sus hijos no terminaran solos. Eso lo sabe muy bien ella, Ranma, sus hermanas y sus respectivos padres. Que este tema del compromiso no se trata más que las ganas de vivir de ellos cuando hereden el dojo y obvio está porque el tió Genma tenia un solo hijo y porque sus hermanas no estaban interesadas en Ranma, porque les fue muy fácil tirarle a ella sola el tema. Tener que aguantar lo que significa ser prometida de Ranma Saotome y no solo se refiere a sus discusiones infantiles e insultos que se dan. ¡Oh no!

Si no una marea de más prometidas, la forma en como varios intentaban romper su compromiso, actos de celos, personaje más otro personaje extravagante que tenían una riña con Ranma, las veces que la han intentado secuestrar para vengarse de Ranma... ¡Si!, quizás la vida era un poco menos aburrida con él presente, pero tampoco es que fuera del todo divertida.

¿Como lo sería si muchas veces solía ser ella la que terminaba humillada? Si muchas veces era el estorbo, a veces el premio y a veces nada. Si Ranma era capaz de elogiar a otras de sus prometidas delante de sus narices, mientras que a ella le decía cosas feas y desagradables. ¿Como no odiarlo entonces? ¿Como no? ¿Por que sus padres no entendían eso? ¿Por que su padre insistía en que debía casarse con un hombre así? ¿Que pretendían acaso? Si en estos mismos instantes bota lágrimas sin parar, lágrimas de impotencia causadas por él y sus estúpidas palabras que intenta endemoniadamente ella que no deberían afectarles.

Pero lo hacen, porque es una maldita verdad que no deberia buscar esconder. Ella no es capaz de tapar el sol con un dedo, mucho menos saber que cree que muchas veces nadie la toma en serio. Si no es siempre. Ni su padre, ni sus hermanas, nadie en la escuela. Si es tan solo ella y sus propios sentimientos cada uno más amargo que el otro que es imposible consolarse. Ella se repite que odia, odia, odia a Ranma por hacerla llegar a ese punto. Solo que la azabache es consciente que es incapaz de en verdad odiar a ese chico. No importa que tan idiota, ególatra u orgulloso sea.

Akane no entiende lo que siente en realidad por su prometido. Muchas veces la ha hecho enojar y al principio no hacia más que hacerlo. Cosa que ella también se encargaba de hacerlo sin problema. Pero también ha sido tantas veces como las que discuten, que entre ellos se han apoyado y ayudado cuando más lo necesitaban, más de lo que están dispuestos a admitir. Quien siempre estan ahí para el otro, a pesar de que siempre parecen romperse cuando no es así. Hasta incluso se ha sentido atraída por ese chico, atraída de aquella forma, que ya la ha terminado de confundir por completo.

Si en ello puede incluir las veces en que ha estado celosa, aunque se negara a aceptarlo. Akane no puede soportar a quien sea cerca de él con cierta pretensiones. Kodachi, Ukyo y Shampoo, y las cuales cada una más insoportable por querer recibir la mínima atención del chico. Que la pisan en su talón de Aquiles cada vez que pueden, que la pisan cada siempre para hacerla enfurecer y humillarla ante cada quien, ante él. Insinuarles que quizás ellas son mas aptas para estar con Ranma y que serian mil veces mas complacientes con él. En cualquier aspecto.

Eso puede jurar la azabache que le enfurece a sobremanera, pero más le enfurece cuando su prometido es capaz también de insinuarlo. Si es que alguna vez lo ha hecho, cree que si. Porque Akane no sabe cocinar y es una marimacho sin gracia, aparte de pésimo carácter. ¿Y porque negarlo? Si ya muchas veces Akane ha pensando que Ranma podría dejarla por alguna de ellas.

Quizás por Shampoo, o quizás por Ukyo. Si las dos preparan deliciosamente sus platillos favoritos y que decir de ellas, si lo tratan de una manera que da entender porque a veces tiene el ego tan alto que es imposible de alcanzar. Aparte de que son guapísimas y eso es algo que el mismo ha mencionado a comparación de ella que es tan poco guapa.

¿Pero qué con ella? Si cuando se trata de Ryoga, o de Kuno, o de quien sea le gusta tirar el grito al cielo. Si tan solo al pobre de Ryoga lo ha engañado tantas veces en su forma de mujer, con tal de arruinar "la cita" que tenían. Ni que Akane considera del todo aquellas salidas "unas citas" porque siempre lo ha considerado un gran amigo, pero Ranma si que se empeñaba en no dejarla sola en ninguna situación. Él podía decir sin descaro que estaba celosa de sus prometidas ¿y como no?, pero cuando se trataba de ella no sabia que es lo que se pasaba por su cabeza. Para luego negar todo ello con que ni modo estaría celoso por una marimacho como ella y más y más y más insultos. Que ya no eran necesarios.

¿Por que debían ser asi las cosas? Si ella fue la que pasó a ser una de las prometidas de Ranma y él a ser la envidia de todos. Él quien parece odiar esa situación, ¿por que no hace algo para remediarlo? Porque le gusta lo sabe, sabe que no hay nada mejor para el chico de le trenza que el pecho se le infle en orgullo por cualquier estúpida cosa que se presente. Aunque lo niegue, aunque le jure a millones cuando ella le ve con su peor cara dispuesta a darle un tortazo y mandarlo a volar. Si es que Ranma le da mas miedo ella y sus puños o porque en verdad siente que debe explicarlo el porque...

Las veces en que Shampoo aparece de la nada con su "Airen, Airen, Airen" "Airen casarse con Shampoo" "Shampoo querer a Airen por ser fuerte y derrotar a Shampoo" y Akane no puede olvidar lo muy fácil que es deshacerse de ella, pero por orgullo él muy imbécil no lo hace. Claro, ya no es que lo haga por Shampoo, si no porque no esta dispuesto a perder una batalla sin importar que se juegue en ella. Como seguir estando comprometido según las leyes de una tribu perteneciente a lo mas profundo de China y también seguir soportándola. ¿Que hacia Shampoo durmiendo en su cama? ¿Que hacia Shampoo en la bañera con él? ¿Que hacia Shampoo...? Porque ella aparece y todo podía irse por el caño. Aunque la azabache sabe que muchas veces se ha anticipado a las situaciones y que en verdad no era lo que creía. No puede soportarlo. Tampoco puede soportar las veces en que la amazona ha requerido a trucos y artefactos tan mágicos como las aguas de Jusenkyo para poder quedarse con Ranma. Y eso Akane estaba segura que iba mas allá que una escena de celos.

Ranma, es a quien a Akane no le gustaria perder, mucho menos de una manera tan absurda. De todas sus demás prometidas, la amazona llega a ser una obsesiva. Esta bien que Shampoo sea una mujer muy decidida a conseguir todo lo que se propone. Pero Akane cree que deberia detenerse a pensar que lo que quiere es un ser humano, que si en verdad, en verdad, en verdad la quisiera le hubiera dicho las siguientes palabras hace mucho: "Si, Shampoo tú me gustas y casemonos. Dejemos a Akane atrás"

Oh, aquel pensamiento le escarapela la piel. Akane no ha conseguido reprimir las lágrimas en ningún momento y su mente no ha hecho nada para impedirlo. No hace más que pensar, pensar y pensar. No deja de llorar por el simple hecho de hacerlo. No, no le gustaría eso. Que Ranma fuera capaz de abandonarla es una distopia la cual no le gustaría vivir. No es que reconozca que tal vez esta enamorada, que quisiera ir corriendo a sus brazo y confesarse o algo parecido. Tan solo no le gustaria que la dejara atrás.

Es solo su imaginación, debería saberlo. Pero ella es tan tonta que se deja llevar por lo que sus propias inseguridades le dicen, lo que siempre le han hecho creer y pensar de aquel chico de cabello trenzado. A pesar de todo no quiere a Ranma del lado de otra persona, si eso involucra que se olvide completamente de ella y todas las cosas que han pasado juntos. Peleas, reconciliaciones, escenas de celos, las pocas veces en que ha sido amable a su manera.

Empuñando ambas manos sabe que no quiere que nada de eso se pierda. No importa que pase.

Ahora se considera una enferma, que su situación es enferma. Akane Tendo no sabe que pretende reflexionar. Ella no sabe si no lo soporta, o lo hace lo suficiente como para seguir a su lado. Tal vez ella se repite que no quiere a Ranma con ella, o tal vez si, pero tal vez no. Pero si sabe que no lo quiere con nadie más. Se pregunta que es lo que resguarda en lo más profundo de su ser, que es ese sentimiento que cree tener hacia él en verdad. Si es más de lo que aparenta ser, de lo que cree o posiblemente sea. ¿Que es?

Sabe que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi son vomitables por una variante cuya característica principal es una trenza negra y ropas chinas. Un personaje que no ha dejado de pasar por su mente desde ya hace tanto tiempo. Ranma, Ranma, Ranma.

No puede llegar a algo, quiere llorar mil veces más. Debería quedarse ahí, dejar que la consuma la tierra de ser necesario. No tiene las fuerzas de enfrentarse a nadie, no tiene las fuerzas para plantarle cara y decirle todo eso. Que se siente nada, que se siente un cero a la izquierda y él es el culpable. ¿Pero en verdad lo es? Quien sabe, si su corazón dicta que todos sus sentimientos se concentran en él, únicamente en él. Como si fuera la persona más importante del universo.

El pensamiento amarga a la azabache, lo que la hace tomar en cuenta la irritación de sus ojos. Aparte de sentir el rostro tieso y pegajoso, la nariz congestionada y la mirada fija en nada. ¿Debería volver y tomar la iniciativa de disculparse? ¿Eso la haría sentirse mejor después de tanto lío en su cabeza? ¿O debería aceptar que no es mas que una tonta que no sabe que es lo que siente? No sabría que decirle, nada que en verdad mejore su relación.

Akane sabe que ella también se pasa, tanto como Ranma cuando le dice «pecho plano» o «marimacho sin gracia», que ella también ha abusado más de lo necesario porque Ranma no pega a las mujeres. Sabe que a veces no es del todo soportable, que a veces tambien ha sido la culpable de las discusiones por ser tan celosa y por supuesto... insegura. Lo que no sabe y quisiera saber es sin aquel chico también se habrá sentido tan lastimado cuando ella le dice alguna de sus cosas. Cuando lo trata de pervertido, o de grosero, o mal hombre, patético por utilizar su maldición para su beneficio en ciertas circunstancias, de jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. ¿Alguna vez habrán crecido dudas en él o en verdad él es tan fuerte hasta en el alma que puede vivir tan tranquilamente? No como ella.

El viento corre abruptamente y golpea su espalda, congelando todo su cuerpo. Era de noche, pocas personas se encontraban a su alrededor. ¿Alguien habrá sido testigo de su lamentable estado? Se burla de si misma, porque cree que ya poco importa. Por ahora no puede vivir de orgullo que ya no sabe como alimentar, ni tampoco conservar. Akane tambien medita que no sabe que hora era, ni tampoco cuanto tiempo ha sido desde que llegó ahí. Si la habrán buscado, o simplemente estarán esperando a que llegue. ¿Donde creeran que están? Si bien no tan lejos, pero tampoco cerca. No quiere regresar de todas formas, tampoco quiere que alguien se tome el trabajo de buscarla. O tal vez si.

Después de todo, ¿no es por eso que tan mal? Porque se siente sola, opacada y humillada. Si hubiera algo que la hiciera pensar lo contrario es que venga él si quiera arrepentido como solía hacerlo. Porque es un idiota, que habla siempre sin pensar. ¿Pero seria sus palabras de arrepentimientos alimentadas por su familia que siente lástima por ella o porque él siente que en verdad ha metido la pata? Si es que Ranma cree de ella a alguien que jamás debería lastimar, pero que sin quererlo lo ha hecho. Solo que Akane jamás se lo ha dicho, demostrado, ni con una mirada, ni con nada. Solo para ella, en la soledad de su habitación cuando puede estar en paz consigo misma.

Ranma, ese chico que a pesar de todo es al único que le puede confiar aquello. Ranma, a esa chica pelirroja que llegó a su casa hace ya tanto. A la cual Akane desde el primer instante no hubiera rechazado, por el simple hecho de ser una chica y no un chico con quien pretendían casarla en algún momento. Casarla si, a veces, muy a veces la idea ya no suena tan descabellada. Pero cuando descubrió que era un chico, de la forma más estúpida que le hace hasta el momento jalarse las orejas y enrojecerse de rabia, cuando ambos tuvieron aquel accidente en el baño en donde se vieron desnudos sin quererlo. Pero quizás lo que más le enojo no es que fuera un chico, o que siendo en verdad un chico la hubiera derrotado tan fácilmente por estar a varios niveles encima suyo, o incluso que la viera desnuda. Quizás lo que más le molesto es que no fuera sincero desde el principio.

Akane no se hubiera impedido a aceptarlo de ser diferente, si jamás se hubieran visto desnudo y este fuera capaz de refutarle que tampoco le interesa. Si hasta él transformado es mucho más atractivo. Akane no se hubiera impedido a aceptarlo, no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Pero quien sabe de haber sido las cosas tan diferentes? De quizás Ranma jamás tenido una maldición, seria un hombre completo y por lo tanto del interés de alguna de sus dos hermanas. Si era Nabiki la que más interesada estaba en un principio, mientras que ella no. ¿Que tal si las cosas fueran diferentes?

No, no, no y no.

Aparte es ella quien lo acepta como es, como mujer o como hombre. Ella lo termino aceptando a pesar de sus incidentes, a pesar de sus siempre fracasos, a pesar de sus siempre locas ideas, a pesar de todo lo que se ha vuelto su vida estando comprometido. Que a pesar de tener a otras chicas, es ella quien lo acepta y no abandona. Que jamás lo ha hecho. Mil veces ha estado preocupada y viceversa. Y Akane puede dudar cuantas veces de sus sentimientos, de como es o deje ser ella misma, de como se ve o si pudiera estar enamorada de Ranma Saotome. Pero sabe, sabe, sabe que lo conoce. Lo conoce ahora más que nunca y que deberia dejar de lado los prejuicios, las situaciones comprometedoras, los malentendidos causados por terceros. Lo que debería hacer es darle la oportunidad que siempre ha hecho inconscientemente, porque siempre continúan sus vidas una al lado del otro.

Con la oscuridad de la noche, ella puede sentir como las lágrimas se han agotado por completo. El viento le sigue rozando con delicadeza sobre los ojos hinchados, pero de alguna forma se siente esperanzador. Quisiera dormir, descansar luego de tanto, tanto, y tanto. Solo un rato más, un rato más. Ya volverá a casa.

—¡Akane! — suena su voz de pronto. Al principio lo considera como un chirrido en la hermosa noche y su rato nada más para ella. Akante lo cree demasiado pronto, que él se haya dignado a buscarla después de que tanto. Escuchar un discurso atrofiado por si mismo, pero que dice lamentarse a millones por lo que fuera que haya hecho. Es que no quiere lastimarla, pero claro lo hace o ella es una exagerada. Pero quien sabe en verdad que les depara aquí en adelante. — Con que aquí estabas.

Seria él quien no paro de buscarla todo ese tiempo, o quien también se mataba con pensamientos. ¿Le fue tan difícil llegar hasta el rió, o su corazón también buscaba encontrar alguna respuesta? ¿Tantas como las que ella buscaba y aun no las tiene del todo claras? Akane no tiene las fuerzas para ni si quiera pedirle que se largue. Ranma se sienta a su costado, puede sentirlo cerca suyo y como este tapa el viento frío que buscaba golpearla. De pronto siente como algo la cubre por la espalda, con la cual siente una calidez que si anhelo por unos momentos debido a la temperatura que iba a bajando a cada segundo. Un abrigo de lana suyo, que quizás el mismo busco para dárselo cuando la encontrara. Ella lo mira de reojo y no parece dispuesto a decir nada, se quedan los dos disfrutando el silencio.

Entonces, Akane cierra los ojos. Intenta meditar un poco más, como debería enfrentarse ahora que ya no esta sola y él culpable de sus enrredos emocionales se encuentra en un costado, a unos milímetros de tocar sus hombros con los suyos. Ranma es ese sujeto de trenza negra con el que se pelea cada vez que puede, pero sabe que en el fondo... lo quiere. No sabe hasta qué punto, pero lo quiere.

Si, una discusión jamás los ha definido, tampoco les rompe.

Si, si. Es por eso que esta aquí, ¿si no porque lo haria? Al diablo con cualquier cosa que hubiera creído o no. Si es el que no se deja manipular cuando su corazón en verdad siente, ¿verdad? Que si él esta ahí es por ella y por nada más. Solo por ella.

Akane encuentra el espacio entre ellos, que algo alerta al joven al casi sentir un roce de su delicada mano con su pierna. Pero lo que hace la menor de las Tendo es acariciar el suave cesped, dando pequeños círculos con su dedo indice y finalmente posar completamente su palma. Sostenerse en ella, esperando a que él deje caer también su mano. Fue muy rápido. Muy, muy, muy rápido. De tantas veces que él era tan lento para entender lo que ella hacia, pero sintió su mano. Su mano que se posaba y apretujaba contra la suya. Donde el frío que antes sentía desaparecía para siempre contra la calidez de su piel.

Era demasiado para ella, quien siempre creyó que el jamás entendería. Pero que aun así llegarían a calmarse, consolarse y disculparse. Era demasiado para poder seguir llevándose por la situación, tenia muchas ganas de gritar o volver a llorar. Esta vez si derrumbarse por completo. Pero luego ocurre lo inesperado.

—Akane... d-discúlpame

Ella volteo a verlo. Nota su pequeño rubor cubrir sus mejillas, como sus labios se apretaban y como intentaba que las palabras pudieran seguir saliendo. Las que de seguro estuvo ensayando para esta vez no arruinarlo. Bien sabe él mismo que no es bueno con las palabras, mucho menos si le toca decirlas en el momento. Tambien sentía como es que su mano se adueñaba de la suya, como es que Ranma buscaba consolarla.

Él intentaba mirar a otro lado, con la barbilla reposando sobre su otra palma y la mirada inclinada para un costado. Él quien se sentía tan avergonzado y desgraciado, tal vez tenia miedo de sus expresiones. Si ella no fuera a perdonarlo, si ella esta vez si lo odiaría de por vida. No sabe de los ojos sorprendidos y húmedos debido a la emoción que le causa que él esa pequeña iniciativa.

—Y-yo... yo me p-pasé — siguió diciendo. La azabache no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento. Sentía como algo en ella crecía, crecía y crecía. Algo diferente a las ilusiones a las cuales ha creido cuando todo se encontraba bien entre ellos. Sentía como cualquier cosas que le hubiera dicho jamás hubiera tenido importancia. — Y-yo... este... ¡No te vuelvas a ir asi de casa!... tonta — y Akane sentía que quizás no estaba del todo sola, que quizás no era cierto que nadie la tomara en serio. Que fuera ese mismo chico que era casi siempre bruto. Ella se aferro a su mano, cosa que lo tensó y pudo notar como su rubor se seguía extendiendo por todo su rostro. — Akane... — y podia jurar que escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios es como una melodía meliflua a la que es adicta. — estaba demasiado preocupado...

Akane, entre tantos sentimientos, no sabe hasta que punto pero lo quiere.


End file.
